


Some time alone

by victontrash



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, as usual I wrote it at night and somehow fixed it in the morning, fluff once again, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victontrash/pseuds/victontrash
Summary: They be trying to enjoy some good ole date time but them kids be annoying so seungwoo does what seungwoo knows best.Unconventional summary I know but I’m trying so please give the story a try jsjsjdjd
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Some time alone

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll definitely come up with something better (and longer) once I’m done with my exams so please take this fluff in return for your patience.

“So sorry!! I know you're out but I can’t find my purple socks, you know those...” 

“Those disgusting vile tatters of cloth that you refuse to wash because you think it’ll wash away the good luck, yeah I know where they are.” And here Seungsik paused for good measure before dropping the bomb, “ I washed them, they’re in the dryer.” And promptly cut the call.

“NOOO! SEUNGSIK MY GOOD LUCK,” wailed Chan on the other end, a broken man, but to no avail. 

Seungsik had switched off his phone in order to enjoy some alone time accompanied by Seung-woo. They had decided to sit peacefully on a park bench just gazing at the scenery while the odd garden patron happened to pass by once in a while through the secluded area where they sat.

“I can’t believe we finally got some time to ourselves” Seung Sik sighs resting his head on Seungwoos shoulder, “and they still find nothing better to do but bother me.” 

“Mmh” seunwgoo answers non-committal; currently absorbed in the thought of how close Seungsik was, hardly hearing what was being said and instead, wondering how adorable he looked saying it all pouty and kissable.

“Just last week Sejun had the nerve to ask me to make him a midnight snack AT 4 AM please tell me who in their sane mind does that.” Huffed Seungsik angrily, the pout in full effect.

Yeah, those lips were definitely kissable. 

“I swear with each passing day the urge to strangle one of them grows stronger.” 

Finally, a sentiment Seung-woo gladly agreed with. They only had so little time before they would have to go back it seemed ridiculous they were spending it talking about six grown man-children. 

It was time to steer the conversation somewhere more interesting and Seungwoo had just the idea. 

Casually with his hands cupping seungsik’s face. Seungwoo leaned forward and lazily kissed the complaints, the worries, and minor inconveniences away. Then dropping feather-light kisses along the underside of his jaw and his cheeks until Seungsik’s annoyance faded into contentment.

Utterly satisfied, Seungwoo leaned back into the bench admiring the greenery with Seung Sik in happy silence.


End file.
